


Discovering What You've Known All Along

by peacefulboo



Series: Safety in Numbers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he’s honest with himself, Quentin Lance has known about Sara’s relationship with Oliver and Felicity for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering What You've Known All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon prompt on Tumblr. Sappy as hell. Unbeta'd. Do with it what you will. Feedback is always appreciated. Flames will motivate more of the same.

If he's honest with himself, Quentin Lance has known about Sara's relationship with Oliver and Felicity for a while now. He never put a label to it, and he didn't dig or ask for confirmation, but he's known.

It's confirmed, awkwardly, on a Saturday morning just before noon when he lets himself into Sara's apartment. Before he can call out, Sara, clad only in a t-shirt and underwear, has her bo staff against his throat and Oliver, shirtless and only his boxer briefs has a gun pointed at Lance's head. 

It's the still half asleep Felicity sitting up in bed, obviously topless but covered with the sheet pulled up above her breasts that confirms his suspicions *and* calls off the other two.

“Sara! It's just your dad!” Felicity slips out of the bed, pulling the sheet around her to save her dignity. “Let him go. Oliver, put the damn gun away. For real. Put it away.” With the hand not holding the sheet to her chest, Felicity puts a hand on Oliver's arm while leaning most of her body against Sara. It seems to help pull both of her lovers out of their panic.

Sara blinks, lets the staff fall at her feet and mumbles a quiet sorry. Oliver takes a moment longer, but lowers the gun to his side.

Sara and Oliver start searching for their clothes silently leaving Felicity to explain, despite the fact that she still only has a flimsy sheet covering her. She'll deal with them later.

“Detective Lance. You and Sara had lunch plans. That's right.” She tells him despite the fact that he obviously already knows this. “We had a bit of a rough night last night. One of Sara's old friends manage to grab me for a few hours and they're both feeling a little...protective. Which is sweet and I'd say it isn't necessary but it obviously is because, this isn't the first time this shit has happened with me and, well. They...” She stops talking when she feels Sara, who has found some pants, wrap her arms around her.

“We'll always come get you, Felicity.” Sara kisses Felicity's shoulder before looking back up at her father, eyes guarded. “Why don't you go get dressed.”

Felicity nods and heads back to the corner of the loft that houses the bed and their clothes. Oliver is still sitting on the bed, head bowed, shirt hanging loosely from his hands. Quentin sees her tip Oliver's head up for a kiss just before she closes the privacy screen.

Sara silently moves to the kitchen area. He follows after picking up the bag of burritos that he dropped earlier.

“Must have been quite the night,” he states, hoping to get his daughter to open up. Instead she gather's the things needed to make her favorite tea before setting a glass of water in front of him. It's not until after the kettle's on the stove and the burritos are are unwrapped that she sits next to him at the breakfast bar and sighs.

“It's been a while since I've been that scared, Dad.”

“You could have called me, you know.”

“Not this time.”  
He rarely sees Sara close to tears these days. She was an emotional child and a volatile teenager, but since she's been back, she rarely cries. When the tears start to fall down her face, Quentin sighs, then draws his daughter into his arms.

“They went after her because of me. And I know that she's in danger all the time and that she really has gotten better at taking care of herself and I've come to terms with the fact that she gets to choose who she wants to be around.” She pauses for a moment before continuing, “She gets to choose who she wants to love,” again she falters.

“You just wish that you were a safer option.”

“Yeah. Between Oliver and me and Oliver *and* me, I just wonder what she's getting out of it.”

“I'm pretty sure I get mindblowing sex from two very hot people and more affection in the last year than I got my first 25.” Felicity has a small smile on her face but her eyes are a little wary as she stares Lance down. “Oh and there's the part where I love you. Both.” That last declaration is forceful and accompanied by a stare down that challenges Lance to say anything bad about it. Oliver is hovering behind her now, for once his emotions and exhaustion are written all over his face for anyone to see. Quentin is once again struck by how well the three of them do seem to fit around each other.

So he puts his hands up in surrender. “I told Sara once that all I want for her is to be cared for. I don't know how you all fell into this arrangement, I'm not going to pretend I understand. But if you both love my daughter, who am I to say that you shouldn't. Or that she shouldn't love you.”

The subject is dropped after that declaration. Oliver pours the tea, and Felicity eats half of Sara's burrito and Oliver quickly puts together a sandwich for himself.

The tension from earlier is still lingering underneath it all. Oliver and Sara remain on guard, their eyes occasionally darting to the door or the window, indicating to Lance that the threat likely hasn't been entirely eliminated. But where as before he'd see little glimpses of affection between the three of them, now they seem free to be in constant contact with each other. He's impressed with how they anticipate each other's wants and needs. It's weird. If he's honest, it'll probably always be a little weird for him, especially when it's just Oliver and Felicity kissing or holding hands.

He stays the afternoon, wincing when Oliver and Sara check over a nasty looking slash across Felicity's side that has way too many stitches for him to be comfortable. He smiles when the painkillers Felicity takes make her even more chatty than normal. He loves to see his daughter's easy smile and the way Oliver relaxes as the day passes with Felicity's head in his lap and Sara resting against his side.

He takes his leave, leaning down to kiss both Sara and a sleeping Felicity on their foreheads and puts a reassuring hand on Oliver's shoulder, squeezing slightly as he keeps himself from telling Oliver to take care of the girls.

They'll all take care of each other.


End file.
